


Just This Once

by quagsirechannel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie and Joel only have one bed in the hotel room they're staying in.  Joel figures he can share, just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful http://tf2crazy.tumblr.com! We got married and decided that our vows would be pornography ;o)
> 
> Based off this post (http://fuckyeahgusxgeoff.tumblr.com/post/45014853306) and this animated adventure (http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=4000&v=more&page=2), kinda.

Sharing a room with Burnie doesn't seem like it would be a bad thing.  You two are buddies, you hang out all the time, you get along.  There shouldn't be any problems with rooming together for a weekend while you're at this convention.

That's what you think, at least, until you get into the hotel room and realize there's only one bed.  Then you realize you're in for a nightmare.

"What the hell?  They only gave us one bed!  I told them we needed two." Burnie drops his suitcases at the door and stomps over to the phone to call the front desk.  When they answer, he doesn't yell, but he makes it very clear that he's not happy.  He's not on the phone for long, though, hanging up and walking back over to you with a sigh.

"Well, they said they're all booked up and don't have any other rooms available, so it's either this or we try to find another hotel."

You do  _not_  want to have to deal with finding another hotel.  You just got off a long, long flight that got delayed twice, and all you want to do is take a hot shower and go to sleep.  Trying to find another hotel means hours of searching, calling places up, begging for a decent rate, and even then it might all be for nothing.  You'd rather just cut your losses and stay here.

"Here's fine," you say, dragging your bags into the room and tossing them by the dresser.  You're not even sure you want to unpack tonight, you're so tired.  "I'll just sleep on the floor, it's not that big a deal."

Burnie raises his eyebrows at you, looking scandalized.  "What?  Dude, no, you're not sleeping on the floor."

"Well where else am I gonna sleep?  I don't really feel like waiting for a rollaway, and I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor."

"It's a king sized bed, I know we're big guys but we can both fit."

Oh God, he's actually serious.  He's actually suggesting the two of you share the bed.  You know how Burnie sleeps, he tosses and turns and makes noise all night long.  That's not exactly something you're keen on sleeping with.  You give him a look, one that you're hoping conveys your disapproval of the idea, but he just keeps smiling, like there's no way this is a bad plan.

After he doesn't let up, you roll your eyes.  "Alright, fine.  Just try to stay on your side the whole night, okay?  I'm gonna go take a shower."

Burnie nods and begins unpacking his things, while you grab a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from your bag and head into the bathroom.  You turn the water on so that it's almost completely hot, waiting a bit for the room to steam up, then step in and sigh happily.  The water is hot, so hot that it almost stings your skin, but it feels so good against your back, which is aching from being cooped up on a plane all day.

You close your eyes, lean back against the tile, and relax as you slide your hand down your body from chest to groin.  You haven't jerked off since last night, and you're feeling especially pent up.  You have a bit of time and privacy in here, you can make this quick, just...

Suddenly, you hear a "tap tap tap" on the door, followed by Burnie opening it and saying, "hey, I'm coming in!"

"Burnie, what the fuck?!" you shout, jumping in surprise and nearly slipping a bit.  "Why are you in here?"

"Got bored out there so I figured I'd come in and keep you company," he says, then walks over to the toilet and starts taking a piss.  "The door was unlocked, anyway."

"Yeah, the door was unlocked because I thought you'd have the decency not to walk in on a guy while he's trying to shower!"

"Oh, quit being a baby, it's not like I'm here to peek at you.  Besides, it's so steamy in here I couldn't see anything even if I wanted to."

He has a point, you guess.  Between the glass door of the shower and the steam, all you can really see of Burnie is a blurry silhouette, so he must not be able to see much more of you.  You can let it slide this once, having your privacy disturbed.  He's just in here to go to the bathroom, once he's done he'll leave and you can get back to what you were doing.

Except, when he is done, he doesn't leave, he moves over to the sink counter and hops up to sit on it.

"...The fuck are you doing, Burnie?"

"Like I said, I'm keeping you company."

This is some bullshit.

"No, you're not.  I don't need company, I need  _privacy_."

Burnie laughs, then continues to just sit there instead of getting the fuck out like you want him to.

"Come on, don't make me go sit out there alone and wait for you to be done.  They have like three TV channels and nothing is on.  I'm  _bored_."

You sigh frustratedly at him, but he's not moving, so you decide to just grunt a "fine" at him and go about your business.  Not the jerking off business you were  _planning_  to do, no, that would be weird.  Instead, you wash your hair, then move on to your body, all while he keeps trying to make conversation with you.  You only give him short one word responses, letting him know how pissed you are at him, but he never seems to catch on.  He just keeps talking, sounding chipper as ever.

Finally, you've run out of things to wash, and you're ready to just get the hell out of here.

"Burns, I'm done, can I at least have the bathroom to myself while get dressed?"

He chuckles and says okay, then leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.  You turn off the water, grabbing a towel and drying yourself before wrapping it around your waist and stepping out of the shower.  You're still horny, but there's no way you could get off in enough time for him not to wonder why you're still in here, so you cut your losses and pull your clothes on, then exit back into the bedroom.  When you get out there, Burnie is already in bed, smiling and pulling the covers back for you.

"Don't look so happy to be sharing a bed with a guy, dude," you mumble at him as you lay down.

"Oh please, why are you acting like it's such a terrible thing?"

"Because it  _is_ ," you say, facing away from him and closing your eyes.  "Now go to sleep."

"Why?  You're not gonna go to sleep."

You sigh.  "The fuck do you mean?"

Burnie laughs, scooting closer to you.  "Dude, how long have we known each other?  You've told us all about how you need to jack off before you go to bed every night or else you won't be able to sleep.  You're a man of routine, Joel, I know you're not gonna make an exception just for tonight."

Your face heats up, to the point where you're sure you're actually blushing, and you vow to yourself never to get drunk with the guys again.  Apparently, you say terrible, embarrassing things when you do.

"Come on," he whispers, placing his hand on your shoulder and his mouth right by your ear.  "I know you've gotta be pissed at me for interrupting your alone time in the shower.  Let me make it up to you."

"Blow me," you say, trying to sound angry, but the way he's rubbing your arm and the kisses hes pressing to your neck cause your voice to betray you.

"That's the plan, Joel."

That's what breaks you.  You know it's wrong, that this is your boss and best friend and a  _guy_ , but your dick doesn't care about any of that right now.  You're tired, and horny, and he's offering to blow you, so you roll onto your back and decide that you'll let him.  Just this once.

"Fine, but you better do a damn good job, or else I'll still be pissed at you."

His only response is to laugh and kneel between your legs, then yank your sweatpants down to your knees and take your cock in his hand.  You're surprisingly already half hard when he starts stroking you, and you hiss, reaching down with one hand to thread your fingers into his hair.

"Don't fuck around, Burns, just do it."

"Don't be so impatient," he chuckles at you.  "I like to tease."

"Well,  _I_  like to go to sleep at decent times of the night when we have shit to do in the morning, so hurry the fuck up."

"Fine," he says with a roll of his eyes, then takes the head into his mouth and sucks,  _hard_.  You groan and buck your hips, already craving more, but he pulls away and fucking smirks at you.  He's such a bastard.

"I told you, be patient," he coos, cradling your balls in one hand and holding your hips down with the other, then sucks you down again, this time taking more than just the tip.  You let your head fall back, sighing heavily as he works his tongue along your shaft.

"Fuck, Burns, where'd you learn to suck cock like this?"

He doesn't answer you with words, thank God, you think you'd kill him if he stopped again.  He just hums around your dick, making you moan and shudder from the vibrations of his voice.  You push his head down, and he swallows more of you easily, taking the whole thing to the base. God _damn_ , he's good.

You told yourself you wouldn't look while he does this, that you didn't want to watch a guy, your best friend, suck you off.  But his mouth feels so good, and he's making such pretty little noises, that you have to take a look, just a tiny little peek.  When you do, his eyes lock with yours then swallows around the tip of your dick, and your orgasm sneaks up on you.

"Gonna come," is the only warning you're able to give him before you're groaning softly and filling his mouth, shooting hot spurts of cum down his throat.  You expect him to pull away, cough and spit it out, but he doesn't.  He moan and drinks it all down, not letting a drop go to waste.  When you're done, he slides his mouth off of you with a popping noise, and makes a show of licking his lips.

"Jesus  _Christ_ ," you gasp as he crawls back up to you, flopping down on his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

"I take it you're not pissed anymore, then?" he asks, rubbing your stomach in soothing circles.

"Not at all."

"Good, because I was kinda hoping..."  He trails off, almost sounding a little nervous as he takes your hand and brings it down to his crotch.  "...That maybe you could return the favor?"

You're surprised when you feel the hard lump in his shorts--not at the fact that he's hard, he was clearly getting off on blowing you, but at how  _big_ it is.  You're pretty sure that there's no way you could fit that in your mouth without choking nearly to death.

"I'm not giving you a blowjob, Burnie," you tell him very matter-of-factly.

"You could let me fuck you, if you don't wanna suck me off."  That earns him a glare, and he laughs.  "Fine, you can fuck me instead.  I don't mind, as long as I get to come."

"Dude, I'm not a teenager.  It's gonna take a while for me to get back up again, and I would like to go to bed at some point tonight.  You get a handjob or nothing."

He rolls his eyes, but keeps smiling.  "I'll take it."

"Good," you say as you roll onto your side, slipping your hand down his shorts and wrapping your hand around his--holy shit,  _giant_ \--cock.  You slide your thumb over the head, finding that he's already dripping with precum, and you smear it down the length of his shaft before gripping him tight and pumping him.

"Oh, Joel," he whines, fucking  _whines_ , as his eyes flutter shut and he starts rocking into your hand.  You can't help but watch his face, the way his lips are parted and panting out soft breaths, the way his cheeks flush the more you stroke him.  He looks amazing like this, so cute, so kissable.

So you kiss him.  You can't even think to stop yourself before you're crushing your mouth against his, slipping your tongue in when he starts whimpering, tasting yourself on his lips.  You pump his cock fast, twisting your wrist the way you do when you do it to yourself, hoping that he likes it.  It seems that he does, because it's not long before he breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against yours to warn you that he's about to come.

"Close," he says, his voice nearly a whisper.  "Please don't stop."

You don't.  You stroke him from base to tip, squeezing the head hard each time you reach it, and suddenly he's crying out your name and spilling all over your hand.  You don't let up right away, helping him ride out his orgasm, then carefully let go and pull your hand from his shorts.

He's shaking, and you try your best to roll over and grab a tissue to clean up your hand with without disturbing him, but he stops you.  He grabs your wrist and pulls you back to him, then  _licks_  your hand, sucks each one of your fingers clean and swallows his own cum.  You're pretty sure it's the hottest thing you've ever seen.

"Cumslut," you growl, flashing him a grin when he opens his eyes.

"So what if I am?" he says, then pecks you on the lips and wraps his arms around you.  You lean your head against his chest, sighing into his shirt and placing your hands on his hips.

"So was this all a plan to get me into bed with you?"

He doesn't say anything right away, then chuckles and kisses the top of your head.

"Maybe, maybe not.  We can talk about it in the morning.  You wanted to go to sleep, remember?"

"Fuck yes," you say, relief lacing your voice.  "Good fucking night."

"You're welcome.  Goodnight, Joel," he says, still holding you.

You wind up falling asleep faster than ever.


End file.
